Second Battle of Osgiliath
The Second Battle of Osgiliath was a futile attempt to stem the advance of Sauron's army advancing from Minas Morgul towards Minas Tirith through the ruins of the city on the Anduin. History Prelude Two days after the departure of Frodo Baggins from Henneth Annûn, Faramir barely returned to Minas Tirith from Osgiliath. Early in the morning, his father instructed his son to return to Osgiliath, hoping to make the enemy pay dearly for the crossing of the river. Despite his warnings that Sauron could easily afford to lose ten times Gondor's losses, and that those so far afield would find retreat perilous, Denethor insisted that Faramir defend the ruined city because no army could cross the river north of Cair Andros or southwards towards Lebennin. After the meeting of the Council Faramir took what strength he could to Osgiliath. After Faramir left, Denethor received word from Madril how his son was forced to let the Hobbits and allow them to continue their journey into Mordor and destroy the One Ring. The Battle Faramir and his friend Arinmîr returned to Osgiliath at around nightfall and had about 18,000 Gondorian troops, 16,000 Ithilien Rangers, and 2000 Silvan Elves of Edhellond that were still within the city. While all the rangers of Ithilien were preparing their weaponry as the Gondorian soldiers and Silvan Elves in Osgiliath were doing their job in guarding the ruins of the city, Faramir, Arinmîr, Golasgil, Duinhir, and Madril believed that the Orcs were to attack from the north. However, they were deceived since the Orcs were secretly on the river. Led by Gothmog, more then 190,000 Orcs and Uruks were making their move on large rafts across the Anduin and plan to engage Faramir's garrison throughout the ruins of western Osgiliath. As the Orcs and Uruks were drawing closer towards the city, one soldier notices them approaching, and Gothmog quickly orders his demise. When Faramir, Arinmîr, Madril, Duinhir, and Golasgil instantly realized that they are about to be attacked and the Orcs were not attacking from the north. Then, Faramir quickly leads a heroic defense of the city, having all his troops guard each side of the river bank. As the rafts hit the city and the enemy inside them run into Osgiliath, Faramir waits for the attack, and when the time was right, he charges into the invading Orcs, Uruks, and Easterlings. The defenders of Osgiliath did the same thing as they charge against the enemy while more rafts hit the bank, and a huge battle ensues. During the battle, a battalion of Orcs and Uruks altogether lowered a ramp on the bridge and swarm into the city first, but the Silvan Elves experience a very early success by shooting many of them before they could enter. The battle lasted for hours until the morning, and all the defenders of Osgiliath continued to defend Osgiliath from the enemy that was now overruning the city in their path. As a number of defenders fought and died all around Faramir, the Ithilien Captain calls for a retreat, and all the remaining defenders were ordered to ride for Minas Tirith. Aftermath During the retreat, Arinmîr tried to make her way, but was soon surrounded and overwhelmed by many Orcs. She fought for her last and dying breath until she was shot down by Orc archers. Faramir’s lieutenant, Madril, was attacked by an Orc and left wounded before he could reach his horse that was taken by Golasgil, who he rode back to Anfalas to rally hunters, herdsmen, and villagers. Before Madril could do anything to escape, he is quickly finished off by Gothmog, who cruelly executes him with a spear. As Faramir and his defenders retreat to Minas Tirith, they are attacked by Nazgûl on winged fell beasts and several die across the field. That was when Gandalf and Pippin ride out of Minas Tirith towards them on Shadowfax. Gandalf managed to drive the Nazgûl back with a beam of white light from his staff. However, on the afternoon, Denethor then delusionally orders Faramir to lead a counter-attack to retake Osgiliath, despite Faramir's complaint that the city is completely overrun. Obeying this order, Faramir sadly leaves to go and try to retake Osgiliath, knowing that this act will claim his own life. He led a cavalry of 500 Gondorian troops and ride to Osgiliath, but the Orcs and Uruks there draw their bows and released a huge volley of arrows upon the advancing Horsemen. Category:War of the Ring